The Other L
by lemony.club
Summary: A world where people is dying before their actual time is up, leaving their remaining life energies to clog up the life-death cycle, breaking the world's balance. Harry Potter, even in death have a job that he couldn't skip out of. He must hunt down the perpetrators, correct the mistake and restore what was broken. Alternative Universe! Deductive/Intelligent/Powerful Harry! R&R!
1. Exchange of Fate

**The Other L (Harry Potter x Death Note)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

This is a short story. It's an alternative universe as Harry entered the realm of Death Note and reformed the Death Gods. They have been procrastinating for far too long! I estimated around 20k worth of words to this. There is no pairing for Harry since I don't feel like doing that for this kind of story.

* * *

**=[The Other L]=  
Exchange of Fate**

"Thank you," the unruly jet-black hair man said with a small smile. He averted his eyes from the person by his side to the steaming cup of tea that was placed on the table before him. He then had a quick glance at the floor nearby.

"Shouldn't you clean that puddle over there? Someone might slip on it," the man pointed out and waited for the young waitress to acknowledge his words. She nodded to confirm and departed his table, allowing him to sip a little of the ordered tea. The cup was held in one hand via an elegant style that highlighted his ancestry to keen eyes as he enjoyed the drink immensely.

"I always enjoyed a good cup no matter where I am in the world," the man muttered to himself, placing the cup back on the metal table, which was bolted to the floor.

'Or in another world, for that matter,' the man finished the sentence with a thought and paid some attention to the television that was located in the middle of the diner.

There was special broadcast on.

"To the perpetrator of these serial murderers: You have committed the most abominable act in history," the man behind a desk on television stated sternly. The people, customers and waiters alike, within the restaurant abruptly stopped what they were doing. The newsman on the screen, who just taunted Kira, had their undivided attention. Kira, the accused, was a rising celebrity or serial killer depended on whose perspective.

Everyone was watching the broadcast except for the man with untidy black hair and startlingly green, almond-shaped eyes. He was doing something else with his black notebook with strange marking on its leather front cover. It was a symbol consisting of an equilateral triangle with a circle enclosing a circle with a vertical line splitting it into two equal halves.

He opened the book slowly, sliding his fingers between the empty white pages. That was what the pages appeared to be to the world. However, to his eyes, there were visible words that seemingly written in his own hand writing. Invisible to all, and the same could be said with his current, almost demonic, crimson red eyes. People would freak out if they saw it.

"Lind L. Tailor, a criminal on death row… he still has some times left today," the man mumbled as if he just read the description in the book for the first time. He returned his gaze to the screen as everyone in the restaurant was startled by a death on what implied to be a national broadcast.

"KIRA did it!" One of the customers called out. Several others were cheering on while the rest was visible appalled at the display. The jet-black hair man averted his eyes from the screen once more to his note book and away from the minor distraction. The black ink, previously formed the words in the victim's description, came together, merging into a blob before spreading out across the whiteness once more. New descriptions emerged from the onyx puddle.

"Lind L. Tailor died of _sudden_ cardiac arrest on…" the owner of the book read the altered information and then stared back at the screen with a frown.

The television audio was replaced with someone else with a mechanical voiceover, as to create distortion in the voice and hid original no doubt, caught his attention once more. The black-haired man returned his attention to the book again afterward and flipped through the pages while thinking of who was dominating the news right now. This new person was calling himself _L_, which was obviously just an alias. Regardless of him never seeing L's face before, the book in his hand formed the required information for its master to read.

"L… so not an alias after all, Lawliet… male… human, died at age… 53, too much sweet," the man cited under his breath. He also noted the simplified info on some of L's endeavors and achievements in dot points along with a few unrelated things. The book, he acquired after entering this realm, sometime showed very strange things like L's addiction to sweet things. It also went on listing many tooth decaying substances, wasting much needed space on the page.

"Are you okay? You seem to be muttering a lot. Do you need a refill? Mr… " The girl with brown hair and blue eyes offered. She hesitated a little beforehand.

"Mr. Potter, but just Harry is fine. And do I mutter a lot? I'm sorry if it seems to be that way. There are too many things on my mind," Harry answered with a charming smile along with a thoughtful gaze. The waitress nodded in understanding while returning the expression.

"Oh yes, I would love a refill, Ms. Haruna," Harry added after noting her name tag in Japanese. Not that he needed to since her name was floating on top of her head in English. Being what he was had its own benefit after all. One of which had allowed him to understand any written or spoken language at will without needing him to use translation spell or similar. That ability saved him a few seconds only, but a perk was still a perk no matter how small or insignificance it may seems.

"Yukimo is fine, what do you make of this, Harry?" Yukimo asked as she indicated the television where L was now taunting Kira to kill him. Most viewers were in anticipation. Harry tapped the book to show information about Kira, but unfortunately the book remained silent as it was unable to determine who Kira actually was without Harry meeting or conversed with him before. It would have worked if Harry knew Kira's real name like L's, but the master of death lack the knowledge of that. Harry exhaled before looking up at the waitress again.

"Kira is someone using death as a game. I afraid I don't know what to think of that," Harry frowned, continuing to eye Yukimo. He was also clutching the open book in his hand with a slight anger. The girl had a brief glance at the blank white pages and smiled. She nodded lightly and moved along to the adjacent tables as she was called by other customers.

Harry looked at her retreating form and calculated the number associated with her floating names. It was slightly difficult because the numbers were viewed from behind. From them, Harry deduced that her life span was running out soon, and within the next hour or so. The green eyes man tapped the book in his hand, thinking about her as the note complied with his wishes.

"Yukimo Haruna… single… waitress… die at age 17, of gunshot wound and severe blood loss," Harry skimmed through the information and sighed at the end. It was her fate to die today, and what can he do to change that?

'So young; some died before they can truly live,' Harry thought grimly as he collasped the book in his hand. He had lived a full life, and died at old age happily in bed while being surrounded by loving relatives. Harry had thought that was the end, only for him to awake in a strange place and was giving many new tasks. That was so long ago and it felt like a dream now.

"You need to correct this world's balance. Hundreds of people just died in the past few weeks, and their remaining life spans were wasted. Some should have live until they're at an ripe old age, but they died with 60 or 70 years of their life remaining. These life energies is unclaimed and they are clogging up the birth and death cycles of that realm. What you need to do is as usual: Find out what's the death god of that world is doing and fix it!" A shadowy figure ordered from behind his elaborated desk with plenty of strange metal and bones ornaments on it. His crimson bloody, and glowing, red eyes was the only thing could be seen through the shrouding darkness.

"If I knew I couldn't move on because of those three items, I would never acquire the resurrection stone," Harry scolded himself before rubbing his head in annoyance. It was too late to change his fate, and his boss seemed like one hell of a creepy man. Even in death, he still has a lot of works to do.

Initially, finding out that his task entitled had really shocked him. He was to govern the thousands of world's balance and their associated reapers. Harry had tried to get out of it many times in the past, but the man in charge didn't let him. Harry even said he threw away the stone and broke the wand, but that was to no avail.

"Give it up already, even if you did that, you are still their master and thus, you cannot move on and avoid this until someone find them and claims them. Who every that is, would therefore replaces you and allows you move on to the afterlife. Oh yeah, don't bother killing yourself. Beside pointlessly hurting yourself, you just wind up here again and waste more precious time. Don't worry, you didn't miss much in the afterlife. Between you and me, it's kind of a crappy place. Just trust me on that," the man obscured by shadow said with a hint of mockery in his voice.

"Zero chance of that happening," Harry sighed, remembering what his senior had told him. The elder wand was broken into splinters with half of it thrown away and the other half was sealed in Dumbledore's grave for all time. The resurrection stone was left buried in the earth, undisturbed and unknown to all. The invisible cloak was cremated with him, and turned to ash even though it was a family heirloom. It was too powerful and easily abused as Harry stated in his will, and his children complied with his wishes. Being famous as he was, his tomb would forever be guarded against grave robbers, and even if somehow they could manage to recreate the cloak from its ashes, his successor must acquire all three items.

Harry saw there was no chance of that could happen unless there was some divine intervention.

And so, Harry had resided to his fate a long time ago, but that didn't mean he couldn't think about it whenever he had time and wondered how he could have done it differently. Back to the task at hand, Harry had taken the initiative of cleaning up the mess that called themselves the death god in this realm. They existed in a barren, dried and desolated place that Harry had dubbed purgatory. The atmosphere there was incredibly depressing, and the place badly needed to be rebuilt into a proper office. They, the Shinigami, were also annoying and lazy inhuman bunch, who had been procrastinating for far too long.

Most of them had completely forgotten what their actual jobs entitled to and needed to remind of that.

Harry did manage to find out from them, after the disciplinary actions, that many of them have gone rogue, running off to the human world to create havoc from the shear boredom. That effectively created more work for him.

Harry was in thought while looking at the puddle of the water on the tile floor. It still hadn't been mopped yet, and the black hair man pondered when an accident would occur. It was most likely very soon as death always accompanied him and made itself known at least once a day.

"Your wallets, money, give it here!" An unshaven Japanese man, in his mid-twenties, shouted at the top of his lung while pointing a gun at several customers. He previously barged through the restaurant's front door. Harry snapped out of his thought and looked up from his spot after hearing the demand. He scrutinized the armed robber's posture before sliding his finger across the notebook, causing the text to shift. The waitress, Yukimo, tried to persuade the thief but failing as he agitated started waving his gun around. From most view point, the man seemed to have an unstable state of mind at the moment.

"Norio Kobayashi, male, single, unemployed…" Harry muttered the new information along with a whole list of criminal activities committed by the same man. They were listed in order, past to present, including several recent attempted murders.

"Die at age of 41, overdose," Harry muttered while the book continued to describe what was happening currently in several short snippets with some jokes along the way like the man's body odor, and how it was affecting other people around him.

'The world really is unfair. He has at least fifteen more years left, but a young girl was to die on this day,' Harry thought with some guilt while watching the scene. He sighed after a while and laid his eyes on the book again.

'If I'm going to fix this realm's problem; I might as well help a few people along the way who truly deserve it,' Harry thought before nodding and gave a personal approval.

The master of death tapped the page on the book to transfer the remaining lifespan from one Norio Kobayashi to Yukimo Haruna, effectively switching their fate. Norio started to collect everyone's offered wallets. Once done with the first group, he moved closer to Harry's table. Everyone acted like a statue, seeing how the man was on edge, waving his gun around like a maniac. Norio tried to reach out to one elderly man's possession in haste, but in doing so, he wasn't paying much attention to his surround and slipped on the wet floor. He banged his temple hard at the metal edge of the tables before fainting.

The man's gun also went off as he collapsed to the floor, and the bullet grazed Yukimo's arm as she shrieked in pain. Fortunately, it wasn't a fatal wound so she would live. Many people in the store quickly dialed the emergency number on their phone and surrounded the collapsed form of their assailant. They were unable to help the man as he was no longer breathing. His blood pooled slowly across the former cleaned floor. It was constantly supplied from his wounded head. Everyone's attention was preoccupied with the deceased and the wounded, and no one had noticed a jet-black hair man was walking out of the store, leaving some money on the table, which was held down in place by an empty cup.

"Meddling with everyone's destiny is something we should not do. Everyone have their own fate, their own path that they must follow."

"Some people's fate should be change. Whoever Kira is, he's obviously using this realm reaper's power to take lives. If he's taking worst offender to make the world a better place then I would have looked the other way," Harry said, remembering some pointers from his superior moments before he entered this realm to carry out his task.

"But to kill someone out of spite because of simple taunt even if it's was on television… he crossed the line. How could I just stand by and do nothing? Has he killed so many that it became so easy for him to take the lives of other on a whim?" Harry added and sighed, looking around and seeing people names along with their remaining life floating on their head. Harry cleared his mind from all doubts and headed toward the city in the distant.

"I wonder how long this will take…" Harry muttered while shaking his head in annoyance. Death shouldn't be a game, and he will correct the mistake.

* * *

**Author Note:**

This story is very short and completely alternate universe (AU) as Harry, the master of death, fixes up some problem and punishes the offender. Mortals shouldn't have the powers to control life and death! If you must know, Harry is immortal. I implied it as such!

**_Comments, Criticisms and Reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored._**


	2. A Hunting Game

**The Other L: Harry Potter and Death Note Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Harry does not have the support of the police force, so he has to speculate his theories and figures out many things for himself. This is all in his characters as the book (I mean the harry potter's books) did illustrated Harry's deductive intellect and most of his theories came true anyway. He was young then, now he is wiser and smarter. With age comes wisdom or something like that.

* * *

**=[The Other L]=  
A Hunting Game**

"Just place your hand onto this," a jet black-haired man reassured, outstretching both of his hands with a black book within their grip. A little girl was in bed, coughing heavily and wondered who this man was, kneeling by her bedside. She was diagnosed with terminal lung cancer and wouldn't able to live much longer. She'd wondered where her parents were at the moment, but concluded that they were probably arguing with the doctors down the hall, or more correctly, harassing the doctors about doing something about her condition.

"Don't be afraid, just place your hand onto it and you will be able to go outside and play again," the man said with a genuine smile. His bright green eyes gave her some sort of warm and trusty feeling. The little girl hesitantly placed her hands on the notebook, feeling the cold leather black cover on her small paled fingertips. The man's smile became warmer as she done the deed. She felt a tingling sensation originated from her fingers propagating through her body. She then gained a light head before collapsing back onto her bed. The girl slowly closed her eyes, seeing the man's face one last time before slipping into her dream world. Hopefully, it wasn't for the last time.

Harry stood up from the bed side and opened his notebook as it formed the description of the child before him.

'This is the least I could do for you. Please live a full, a healthy life and I will see you in 80 years' time. Maybe you still remember me and tell me your life journey,' Harry thought as he closed the book. He walked out the hospital's room and into the hall. The master of death passed a few bystanders along the way to the common lounge. He overheard their conversations even though he didn't want to.

"I'm telling you, this hospital has a miracle healer!" A patient standing with clutches called out. One of his feet was bandaged.

"Some patients who have been diagnosed with terminal illness before but now they have been released with perfect health. It was as if their diseases, injuries never existed! It really baffled all the doctors. They had no clues on how it was possible."

"Yeah, I heard that from one of the nurses. Strange, it always children that get healed, I wish someone would fix my liver," another man, with yellow teeth, smiled at his companion as his fingers twitched uncontrollably. Harry leered at him a bit when passing through. It was enough time to analyze the man's broken and unstable posture.

'I would remedy your problem and extend your life, but only if you would try to change your life style,' Harry thought, shaking his head as he continued down the path towards his destination. In the past few months, he had visited hospitals on a regular basis and reallocated the excess life energies that had been accumulated due to Kira's actions.

Harry was still unable to determine who Kira actually was, but it would be a matter of time for the master of death. In the meantime, those excess life energies had gathered to him due to those that died before their time was up. These energies must be return back into the world as his task entitled. It will help maintained the world's balance as well as the cycle of life and death. Harry found that giving it to those that deserved a second chance was the best way to do it, and it also eased his conflicted conscience somewhat.

Harry dropped down in a comfortable couch in the waiting room before looking up the television screen attached to the wall. The anchorman was talking about Kira as usual as it was currently the hottest news in Japan. There was at least one segment in the news dedicated to Kira each day.

The elusive serial killer, in Harry's eyes, still remained to be seen. Harry opened his only book and took out his pen, starting to draw up connecting bubbles of what he had determined so far. Some people around him had a weird look on their faces after seeing the notebook. It was as if the owner was scratching on the white paper with a depleted pen.

Harry had noticed that the news on national television began to omit important stuff, implying that someone redirecting their actions by controlled release of information; possibly under Lawliet, alias L's order, but that just a speculation. What was more, the master of death had realized that Kira was probably still trying to understand the full extent of the death note's killing ability. From that, it was safe to assume that Kira most likely does not have a death god's eyes yet.

'I'm sure a rogue shinigami would have told him about it by now, but why havn't Kira makes the deal? It would give him unprecedented power at the cost of half his remaining life…. Hmm, Kira wanted to rule the world for a long time? But that world he envisioned is not a utopia. It's more of a tyrannical dictatorship, ruling through fear,' Harry speculated darkly and felt a bit disgusted as he noted many people he met had a false smile on. They were trying their best to hide many of their sinful pleasures in the short time he was in this world, and the world Kira wanted to build would be more delusional. It would be just like his – for a brief time – when Voldemort was in control.

Harry also noted a little stunt on television about capturing Kira with more manpower. It amused the master of death somewhat. L was definitely behind that hoax, but the jet black haired man was still unable to determine why the genius detective did that. Not that having more people to catch Kira was a bad thing. What was odd was that it'd been broadcasted instead of being kept a secret, which was a far more plausible action in such case. Harry determined that stunt was probably a cover up for something greater. But what was the reason required for such thing? Harry pondered a bit more on it before his mind wandered to another problem.

'Why do all the criminals reported as killed by Kira on television died of heart attack? A death note can create circumstances for the deceased as long as it's a plausible scenario… unless…' Harry thought and noted in the book that Kira – almost certainly – tried to hide several facts regarding the true nature of his killing ability. There was a possibility for it to be ace or contingency plan. This little fact also implied that Kira wanted to rule the world for a long time as Harry noted, solidifying several other theories in his mind.

Harry frowned while connecting all his thoughts. He tapped the book in his hand a bit with his index finger before sliding it over the leather cover with curiosity. What he had in his hand wasn't a typical death note. It was his unique version. Every realm that required his attention and visitation, his power over life and death manifested itself differently. In this world, the power of death and life condensed into a note book. It sounded childish to him initially, but so far, it had proven quiet useful.

'It seems that there are only one human having a death note in his or her possession, otherwise there would be more of a bigger splash…' Harry thought and checked out all the patients loitering around the lounge, trying to see which needed some supernatural help in their recovery. When none caught his eyes, Harry returned his attention to the television.

From what he could gather through interrogation of some of the reapers before he left the appalling dimension behind, their standard death note's main purpose was to take away lives. They could change someone's destiny at the cost of their own life by preventing a situation that would lead to that person's death like killing their target would-be killer. Such thing was greatly frowned upon.

In contrast, Harry's death note not only takes away life, but can extend it as long as there are unclaimed life energies he could use. He could do it without any life energy, but that would be wrong and he would be breaking the _rule_. He still couldn't use it to give life to those that was already dead as their soul already moved on without the resurrection stone in his possession. Thanks to Kira's action, there was an abundant amount of such energies that Harry need to reallocate elsewhere or it will cause problem further down the road.

In doing so, Harry effectively changed the fate of those he helped and all the fates that reformed person interacted with in the future. That did cause some concern for the master of death, but he had been very careful not to extend lives of those that were inherently bad. As such, children in good upbringing were always in the top of his priorities. Many of them deserved a second chance and a full life. It wasn't their fault that they were born with such short lifespan.

Harry's eyes widened at the special program that replaced the schedule on television saying Kira was making an announcement. Several people immediately called out when they heard, and changed the other TV to the correct channel. The master of death's eyes narrowed, paying undivided attention at the show now on the screen.

"I am Kira," the television said in a mechanical voice. Harry noticed the font that Kira used in his writing immediately.

'A mockery of Lawliet's style… this Kira is almost certainly a fake. The real one wouldn't be this much of an attention hog, at least not yet and he certainly wouldn't mock L, unless my hypothesis is incorrect…'

(…)

"Take a moment and imagine a world where the policemen work together with me to eliminate all evil." Kira continued. Harry smirked and muttered sarcastically: "Who would judge the judges then?"

The master of death had seen firsthand just how wrong this could go in his several of his previous jobs on different worlds. No matter how good an intention a person had, one person cannot dictate the fate of the entire world.

(…)

'Another one… with a death god eyes this time. This is getting out of hand,' Harry thought as the program ended. Harry ran through what have been shown from the program in the program and knew this Kira was definitely not the one who had been killing the criminals for the past few months. The reason was obvious to Harry as the real Kira would not kill anyone who criticized him publicly or not, at least the master of death didn't think so. His theory seemed to make perfect sense so far, so there was no point of him questioning it.

'But, does the real Kira kill those that try to capture him?' Harry thought, trotting that down and put a question mark next to its bubble.

'Almost certainly; if Kira have any allusion to ruling the world as its judge, jury and executioner, then anyone who try to capture him would forfeit their lives. He didn't want to have the death eyes simply because he wants to be in power for a long time,' Harry added a few notes before chuckling. The fake Kira would lead him to the real one soon as that impersonator seemed to be a very reckless person, but Harry wasn't conclusive of his theory yet. The answers would reveal to him in time.

"I think Kira-san still doesn't **_have the eyes_**…" the television said a few days later. Harry couldn't help but grinned at the recklessness of the fake Kira, who was obviously obsessed with the original Kira for whatever reason. It was to the point of blind worship.

The mention of "God of Death" later on in the video sealed the deal of a scenario which Harry had previously thought out. In such case, the original Kira would definitely try to kill the fake one, mostly for ruining his future and meticulously thought out plans. Anyone would be mad at that…

'The fake one also uses the same broadcast station many times in a row… I wonder who will catch him first, the original or L…' Harry thought before a small smile crept across his face, '… or me?'

Harry also noted the diary page being shown on national television. The entry about Tokyo dome got his attention as it had mentioned another reference to god of death in one of the line.

'30th saw god of death at the giant game in the Tokyo dome?' Harry questioned and wondered if the fake Kira was incredibly stupid or not before tapping his note book to relay the diary page of the fake Kira. Harry couldn't remember it clearly when it was displayed on television a moment ago, but the book did. He scanned through each of the entries slowly with good deal of scrutiny.

'Tokyo dome is a big place. What is the date today…?' Harry thought after he noticed rather big references in the diary. It was slapping him in the face, metaphorically speaking.

'Didn't the fake Kira wanted to show each other powers, the only way to do that is to show the death note… an exchange of note?'

"22nd met with friend in Aoyama and **_exchanged notes,_**" Harry recited that line several time and had a victorious smile appeared across his face. The master of death brushed his hair back with one hand, closing the book with the other before standing up from his seat. He headed out the room and into the hall that was leading to the exit. He left the hospital behind and walked along an empty road. It was currently late outside as the master of death continued down the path towards a park, only to disappear in a swirling wave before entering that area.

Harry appeared in Aoyama's empty street through **_apparition_**. Even if he was master of death, he was still a wizard and had all of his birth's powers. Harry smiled at the vacant street before him and wondered if his speculation was spot on or not. There was some time left till the 22nd and Harry would find a good spot to catch the fake Kira, and perhaps the real Kira as well if he showed up.

If the real one was as smart as the master of death thought he would be, then he would definitely make an appearance on that day. Harry's intuition, which he had always trusted, had told him that he would meet both perpetrators on that day. Harry would only need to be patience now so he sat down on the nearby bench and smiled.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Climax next chapter, Harry is smart in the canon and able to determine a lot of thing when he was underage. In this fan fiction, he is a lot smarter since he's actually live a long life already and knew great many things. In case you haven't notice, Harry always had trusted his intuition and it pays off again and again when he was younger, or maybe he just had insane amount of luck.

**_Comments, Criticisms and Reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored._**


	3. In Death We Part

**The Other L: Harry Potter and Death Note Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Sometimes we do things we don't want to because of love. Sometimes our mind is clouded because our heart cries out in pain. Is it wrong to kill those that would hurt the person of our dream? That is still debatable, and the world is in conflict because of that!

* * *

**=[The Other L]=  
In Death We Part**

Aoyama, 22nd of May was just like any other days. The street was filled with countless people, young and old, wandering about, shopping or simply hanging out with their relatives or friends. It was a clear day, with plenty of sunshine, warming the busy bodies.

A certain unruly jet-black haired man sat at a bench in a busy intersection, paying undivided attention to everyone in his field of vision. His bright green eyes scrutinized everyone carefully from their posture to their behaviors to their facial expression. Anything that was out of place, he wouldn't want to miss it. The smallest detail could be the key to solving this problem.

Harry rubbed his eyes after a while and sighed. He could see everyone's name and life expectancy, but it was rather distracting after a while. Furthermore, he wasn't sure how he could differentiate the death note holders from the norm. The master of death only hoped that he wouldn't need to, and he just simply needed to catch the offending rogue reaper in question before interrogating it to where its death note had gone. Of course, the shinigami would still need to be nearby the holder since losing a death note was a death sentence for them. That much Harry knew, but there was something still nudging the back of his cranium that Harry couldn't put his fingers on.

'Why would any shinigami, the god of death, willingly give their death note to a human even if it was bored? That stunt would be very risky. Did it do that on purpose or…?' Harry questioned mentally as he continuously analyzed each person passing him by. He finally smiled once he saw a floating reaper coming into view. It had a fairly humanoid appearance unlike the majority of the reapers the master of death had seen. Its skin is a light grey, almost bluish color, and its limbs were abnormally long if it was a human. It had standard large, round, yellow eyes with red irises.

"Ryuk," Harry muttered lowly as he saw the name of the shinigami floating on top of its head as well as its remaining life force. The master of death's eyes was unique and far more powerful than any standard shinigami's eyes. He could see all shinigami given names as well as their remaining life. Their life energy pool would be a more correct term. That amount could be increased if they would get off their asses and do their job properly. It was designed that way for this realm to stop the reapers from procrastinating, but someone obviously made a critical mistake in doing that. Harry would have to correct the problem once this little Kira's charade was over.

'Which one are you, fake or real Kira?' Harry thought and quickly checked the group of youngsters that shinigami was following. Each name was floating on their head along with their life expectancy. Harry memorized each individual's name and let the group pass him before opening his book. As requested, it showed the details of each person he had memorized, one by one.

"Keh… looks like the jig is up," Ryuk said with some amusement, but the real Kira didn't reply since he was surrounded with his friends. It would be very strange for him to talk to something that no one could see. Touta Matsuda – a police detective – was also next to him, making it riskier as he still was under L's suspicion no matter how small the probability was.

Light's mind raced for a moment and felt it wouldn't be strange at all to have a normal conversation with the group, especially his 'cousin', Touta.

"Did you see **_anything _**of interest, Touta-san?" Light asked, giving the hint to Ryuk instead. Touta, like an idiot, didn't think much of it and answered like any person would. However, what Light wanted was the reply from his shinigami.

"Light, do you know that you couldn't see my name or remaining life even if you have the eyes of a death god? It's simple really; the eyes will only show you the name and life expectancy of those you could readily kill. For lack of a better word, the person you are seeing needed to be below you. You wouldn't able to see mine because I cannot be killed with a death note and my existence is above you," Ryuk pointed out as he cocked around and stared directly at the untidy jet-black hair man over his shoulder as the group was moving further away. That person was holding a book in his hand and didn't pay any attention back to Ryuk, but the shinigami knew the end was nigh.

"Touta-san, why are you **_saying_** such thing, you should enjoy the city more," Light said to Touta as Ryuk laughed a bit. The idiot detective was goofy as usual and was easily manipulated to Light's advantages.

"I just saw someone that really stands out among you humans. I couldn't see his name or his life expectancy at all. But I'm sure he could see mine so he is something… like an existence above mine," Ryuk chuckled weakly as Light's walking speed slow down a bit. The genius level criminal had made a mistake; a big mistake. He thought he could lure out the fake Kira, but instead he was the one who was now on the chopping board. Light Yagami felt like he was at a cross roads at this moment where all the paths lead him to…

'I was too rash. How was I supposed to know that there is someone like that out there beside the imposter,' Light thought, thinking of ways to salvage the situation and refusing to give up until the end.

'He knew when to stake this place? But how would he know if Ryuk would appear and inevitably lead to me? Wait… if he knew I was a holder of the death note, he would have taken action already. He doesn't yet, that could mean he couldn't tell the differences…' Light's mind filled with questions. He needed to sort them out so he suggested the group to sit down and got something to eat. Light entered the restroom and locked it before trying to get information out of Ryuk through short and unconnected phrases just in case someone else might be listening on them.

'So whoever this person is also have the eyes. I'm beginning to think I should get the eyes for myself, but from what Ryuk implied, it would be useless against that person. I'm not sure if he could be killed with a death note yet, most likely not,' Light thought and sighed as he exited the washroom stall. He washed his hand and face at the nearby sink and stared directly at the mirror. He saw himself looking back.

'Think! Did you make another mistake? What would I do if I was in his position… if he couldn't tell who has the note, he could check everyone names near Ryuk… and…" Light eyes widen at the realization, his hands clutched tightly around the sink as he knew. Whoever that person was could easily determine who actually possessed the book. That man was very intelligent, and knew more about the death note than him. That person was able to deduce with great accuracy when the real Kira would try to check out the fake Kira.

'You imposter, this is your fault! What am I missing... how long do I have left?' Light thought as more grim scenarios entered his brain. Ryuk wondered what he should do as well. He couldn't return to his realm again or stayed here with that person around. Either way would be a death sentence, but then the reaper had never feared death.

Back to our protagonist, Harry smiled as he went through all the names that were nearby Ryuk, the shinigami he had noticed from his benched position. Only two names caught in the master of death's crimson eyes. The rest of the group had dull and uninteresting lives as the book in his hand described them briefly.

'Touta Matsuda and Light Yagami,' Harry thought as he read the short description of their lives. "Touta is rather brash and tends to impede some investigation. You're still a low ranking member of the police force after all these years indicated that you are most likely not Kira," Harry muttered as the information about Touta faded away on the page as the ink started to change, forming new lines of text.

Even if Kira hid his intellect for normal work, he wouldn't enjoy being under someone for very long. That made Touta not a candidate as the real perpetrator unless it was an elaborated façade. But that would be overthinking it too much. Touta's goofy personality wouldn't make him a fake Kira either, seeing how the fake one couldn't care less about taking the lives of other as Harry remembered back to Sakura television incident. Plus, Touta was also a police detective and wouldn't want to kill his college, at least that what Harry felt in his gut.

The book finished forming information about Light as Harry had returned his eyes back on the pages. The master of death couldn't help but chuckled as he found who he was looking for.

"Top of his class, natural genius, hardworking, extremely talented, highly confidence…" Harry muttered as reading through various statements via the death note in his hand. It had made some very bold statement for a person known as Light Yagami. The book had never lie to the master of death before and there was no reason for Harry to assume it would.

"Light Yagami… you are Kira. For that I am 100% sure, bloody hell, 200% sure," Harry declared, feeling a lot cheerful now that he had actually found the real Kira before the fake one. It was a scenario he didn't expect to pass. The master of death was positively sure he would meet the fake one first, seeing how reckless that one was, but he took whatever he could get. The stakeout didn't turn out badly after all.

'Light Yagami, you are still very young… can you turn back from the path you are on?' Harry thought as he closed his book, and continued to observe the pedestrians, hoping to catch the other perpetrator.

Nearby, a girl was jaunty as she had found Kira from the missing life expectancy next to his name when Light and his group walked passed her table.

"Misa's done. Let's go Rem," the disguised girl announced, trying to stand up from her spot but her shinigami quickly held her down with one of his hands upon her shoulder.

"Rem?" the girl asked with a bit of confusion. The shinigami was acting weird. Well, weirder than usual.

"Misa, please stay here, don't do anything and leave after everyone is gone. Promise me that," The shinigami said with a sad look on his face.

"Rem?" Misa asked again but nodded at the request. She wanted to know more, but the shinigami simply shook his head, refusing to answer. The girl frowned, and became unsure why her companion was acting like this. Rem had saw Ryuk acting strange previously. With curiosity, he checked where Ryuk had paid attention to in that brief moment. It shocked him as he came to the same conclusion.

"I'm sorry, Misa. I cannot help you any further. Keep the death note with you, but please refrain from using it unless absolutely necessary. This is my last advice to you. But first, show me the note," The reaper said something else as Misa's eyes to widen at the final statement. She was stunned with fear as her friend passed through the wall from back of the room.

Rem floated toward the sky, landing on top of a sky scrapper and watched the busy street below. A flying inhuman monstrosity was difficult to miss to someone of Harry's caliber as long as it could be seen.

"I am…" Rem said as he looked at the horizon while a startling green eyes man appeared out of nowhere behind him. The air around the man became wavy a bit before returning to normal. Both were on top the building with only one entrance, which was currently locked since neither of them actually needed to go through the available door.

"Rem, do you have any last request?" Harry questioned as he stood by the shinigami's side, watching the sunset as well. Harry was totally unconcerned if the reaper decided to run. He could kill it now that he knew its name, but the master of death was somewhat curious about the whole thing.

"I do have one…" Rem said lowly, knowing nothing he could do to get out of this. At least his death would protect someone he'd come to care about. It was ironic that he also followed the same path as the other shinigami, who watched Misa from his world.

"I make no promise, but I will try to see what I can do," Harry said with a smile. "But first…" Harry continued but interrupted by the shinigami showing its death note. Harry took it in his hand and flipped open it pages to check all the names that was scribbled on it. Some names immediately jumped out at the green eyes man as he remembered their faces on national television.

"So you took it back? That wouldn't work, you know," Harry told the reaper, hinting how the death note actually worked. Rem shook his inhuman head, trying to deny what the master of death was implying.

"She relinquished it along with all her memories about its existence. She's no longer remembered the deed she did so she's just innocence now. Please let her be. It is my request," Rem pleaded. The shinigami had switched his book with Misa so that no was disparity of the victims name within its pages. Since he knew he would be killed soon, he might as well take the fall for Misa. Rem wasn't sure if the person in front of him would check the book or not, but it was better safe than sorry.

"The weight of her sins cannot be erased just like that…" Harry muttered lowly. He was unsure if he should let it go or not. He wasn't an actual judge per se as he was only here to correct something that went wrong.

'Does erased a person memory make them a new person and all their sins forgiven?' The master of death handed back Rem's death note to its rightful owner before opening his own. The book in his hand quickly illustrated Rem's details as Harry read through the information.

"I am sad that someone of your caliber would do something like this. Giving a human your power to kill… for what? A bit of amusement or do you really wanted to see their fallibility?" Harry scolded the reaper, shaking his head in annoyance before ripping the page out of his death note. Rem was a good reaper, who didn't ignore his job… much, but it still needed to pay for its crime.

The torn out page in the book quickly regenerated into a blank sheet as it if it hadn't been ripped out at all. The piece of paper in Harry's hand still had Rem's description on it.

'For an amusement…? No, that's not it…' Rem thought, but didn't say anything further.

"There is nothing after this, perhaps only emptiness afterward," Harry said as the page in his hand burst into green flames. Rem body immediately engulfed in the same fire as the shinigami turned toward the horizon once more, ignoring the excruciating pain of its soul being ripped apart by the supernatural inferno. The death note in his hand was also set alight as he held onto it tightly, not wanting to let it go.

'At least you are safe, Misa. Remember my words…' was Rem's last thought as his body turned into ash and scattered with the wind. Harry stood there watching the horizon alone.

"What made you do it? 'She' huh, a shinigami protecting a human… did you fall in love with her or simply wanted to protect her?" Harry thought, remembering his mother's sacrifice to protect him from Voldemort with ancient magic. Harry sighed and knew something was definitely wrong the way Rem had acted. The shinigami definitely saw him and realized he was someone it couldn't escape and lured Harry away from the girl it wanted to protect.

Rem did it without hesitation, knowing he would die in the process.

'Something is off… Rem could simply run away but didn't even try to… why?' Harry wondered. He had destroyed it along with its death note so there shouldn't anything out of place, but something still bothered the master of death.

'Another thing… how did it know who I was?' Harry thought as he looked at broken piece of glass of a beer bottle on the floor and realized he couldn't see his own name or life span if he had one at all.

"So that's how," Harry muttered and returned to watching the sunset. Another day had gone by as the world turned dark.

* * *

**Author Note:**

One down, three more to go, this story will wrapped up soon as Harry take down the perpetrators and have an ending. Is Misa safe? Is Light safe? Harry isn't heartless even if he's the master of death. He wouldn't kill anyone without knowing them first. I hope you like my depiction of Harry! He's smart, intelligent and powerful but not drunk with power and has no grandeur of godhood. Plus he had been doing this for a while. There's no pairing in this, but there will be in others like HPxBleach, which is set in the same universe as this story, but a different realm.

**_Comments, Criticisms and Reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored_**


	4. This Mortal Coil

**The Other L: Harry Potter and Death Note Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

I did mention (or implied) that Harry won't kill anyone until he had a chance to talk to them. He cannot just sit somewhere else and judges them without talking to them first. That would make him the same as any supernatural murderer. I do hope you enjoy this chapter as much I have. And hopefully it makes sense to how Harry does thing.

* * *

**=[The Other L]=  
This Mortal Coil**

In a dark room with filled with skulls and bizarre ornaments with dark drape covering the window, preventing any outside light from invading the room, existed a girl. She had a heavy blanket over her head, covering most of her body. Her legs were folded in its upright position, held in place by her arms as she looked directly at the black note book that was placed on the bed in front of her. Countless dolls of various types, many adorned in gothic attire, sat around on the floor below the bed. They silently watched and waited for something to happen.

"Do you remember how a death god dies?" The questioning voice rang in her head. It was a familiar voice that can no longer speak. It had died for her as in the only way she knew how to kill a death god. Her friend was gone; taken; killed. She never realized it before, but she did miss it now. The only thing remained her of that friend was the book in front of her. Its existence told her that wasn't a dream. She did have the power to kill and now, she was afraid to use it.

"Kira," the girl muttered as a small droplet of liquid escaped from her eyes and spread its body upon the black stripe stocking, becoming a stain. She wasn't sure what to do next. She had found who she was looking for, but everything seemed pointless now. She should have sent out the next video tape today, but she didn't. Nothing matter anymore. She bowed her head down as the blanket slide over and covered more of her face.

"Rem… please tells me what to do, it isn't wrong is it?" Misa asked the empty air of the room, feeling like a lost lamb without its shepherd.

**XxX**

"Nobody suspicious was found during the trip to Aoyama on the 22nd or in Shibuya on the 24th," a police detective said, holding the report paper in his hand while his colleagues sat around in comfortable chair around a glass table and paying good amount of attention to him. It was the 25th of May, nothing seem changed in the past few days. Kira still killed criminal as usual.

'What is he doing… why hasn't he done anything yet?' A high school student with bright mind thought. He was sitting directly across an unruly, slim and tall young man with black hair and dark eyes, accompany with shadow below each of his eyes. That person was crouching on the chair in his preferred posture while sliding his thumb across his lips. L was thinking about something else entirely then: Second Kira.

(…)

Days had gone by while L replayed the footage from Aoyama on the 22nd to see if he had missed anything.

"It's strange, the second Kira no longer make any announcement or follow up on his threats. It's as if…" L said while Light stood behind him watching the footage as well.

'… someone got to him,' both thought simultaneously.

'That person gotten to him… my plans are falling apart. Why hasn't he done anything yet? This anticipation is killing me. Why doesn't he get it over already?' Light thought in annoyance while keeping his fabricated expression on. Inside, he was growing anxious. Ryuk was still around him. The shinigami was completely unsure what to do either, or just waiting for the end to come.

'Is it the original Kira? Had he killed the imposter?' L thought, watching the small television before freezing the picture frame and turned toward Touta. There wasn't anything out of place, but he was curious about something that he saw. He had seen it a few times before, and it felt it was odd each time.

"What did Light-kun talks to you about in Aoyama?" L asked Touta. The idiot became cheerful, rubbing the back of his head and answered. L took in the information.

'Light asked everyone to have lunch while he went to the bathroom?' L thought skeptically. It wasn't strange for a teenager to ask his friends to sit down and have lunch. No, what was strange was Light who did it. Light never talk to Touta about normal things and would never suggest such thing. He would continue wander the street of Aoyama until he finally found something… No, Light found something that was the reason why he asked them to sit down.

'9%,' L thought, turning back to the television while biting down his thumb's nail. Interrogating Light now wouldn't yield anything he hadn't already known. Light saw something or heard something, but nothing out of place was shown.

A day later, L was sitting on the wooden bench watching _Seiso_ Takeda walking with Yagami in the envy of other bystanders. The genius detective frowning as he was unsure what to do next. Second Kira hadn't made any new appearance at all. He looked up from his literature in annoyance. There wasn't any lead left. Beside him seated a jet-black and same unruly hair man with his leg crossed watching Light with interest.

"Yagami-kun, good morning… Is that your girlfriend?" L greeted Light as usual while the boy told Takeda to meet up with him later. Light noticed the black-haired person sitting across L and refrained from saying anything out of place. Light sat down in between them and start talking about normal things to L while the man chuckled a bit.

"Kira," he muttered softy as the conversation between L and Light stopped abruptly. They didn't turn toward him but their heart rate became irregular. A smile formed on his face.

"Oh, don't mind me; I was just thinking about Kira. I still don't understand why he does the thing he do. What is his motivation?" the man lied. He had been watching Light for some time with **_Notice-me-not Charm_**, but that spying can only go so far. He needed to talk to Light directly to understand the boy thought process, and it was a mind that he was interested in.

Ryuk was acting unusual. The reaper was very quiet as he stood behind the seated trio. Harry had told the reaper to be quiet for this moment before hand as he will deal with Ryuk later.

"Where is my manner, I'm Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself while Light still have a stunned face on.

'Why did he mention Kira?' Light thought. It wasn't uncommon for people to talk about Kira, but they usually do it in a group or with someone they know, not by themselves and strangers.

"Light Yagami, nice to meet you Harry and this strange guy here is Hideki Ryuga," Light greeted since their silence was becoming awkward.

"Like the actor? It's a _great_ name as if someone decided to give you that after watching the show," Harry said with a charming smile. He knew he had said something out of place, but that was to be expected when talking to the two geniuses. He cannot carry out his judgment from the shadow.

'Who is this guy… something felt wrong about him, but what was it?' L thought suspiciously, but his face showed none of it.

"I believe Kira wanted to create a world where no tragedy would occur," Light said and continued to give the same sob story as he gave L with some convincing arguments. Harry was amused somewhat at the deception but kept his composure on.

"What do you think of it, Hideki?" Harry asked while L rubbed a thumb across his lips, listening into every word and deciphering any hidden meaning.

'A foreigner, but he spoke fluent Japanese,' L thought and added his own opinion. Harry nodded and smiled at L's omission of various important points. L's demonizing version of Kira was that the elusive serial killer is acting like a child, playing with something he should not have.

"You have heard ours. What is your opinion on this? Harry-kun," L asked, adding the suffix to Harry name, hinting to the master of death that even though he could speak the language perfectly, it took more than that to be true Japanese. Harry got the message almost immediately and rubbed his chin while eyeing at the almost clear sky above.

"I think he wanted to rule the world as its sole judge, jury and executioner. He wanted to create a utopia, but then such a perfect world simply cannot exist. I believed his intentions, when started out were pure. Sure, everyone wants to get rid of all the scum of society, but it's only because they existed that we would not follow their example. If they were removed, who do we compare ourselves to? How do we know if we are a good person without someone who we can despise? If the world Kira envisioned comes to pass, it would just be false world. Nothing more than an illusion and the people will live in constant fear of getting judged by the _false_ god. Is that truly living? There wouldn't be external suffering, but internally… who is to say," Harry answered while still looking at the sky. He knew what was on their faces and didn't need confirm it. He continued explaining some more things to the duo as they listened attentively.

'Who is this guy?' Light thought. This person in front of him was incredibly smart and deduced many things that shouldn't have been possible without an in-depth knowledge of how Kira's power worked. It didn't take long for Light to understand the reason why Ryuk was so obedience right now.

'So you're him. Are you saying you believed in me at first or are you hinting to me that I'm at the end of my rope?' Light thought, concluding that the person next of him had tightened his grip around his neck.

'Harry seemed to know a lot about Kira's behavior. He hadn't said anything out of place, but someone as amazing as him shouldn't be completely unknown to me,' L thought suspiciously. The strange detective had been all over the world, and someone of Harry's caliber should have been known even as a small splash. After the little chat, Harry stood up and brushed down his clothing and adorned his brown overcoat again.

"I guess I will be here for **_one_** more day. Do what I must before saying **_goodbye_** to this place," Harry said with a smile before walking off, leaving the two behind. The master of death had made his choice. Light was lost as the righteous path was no longer possible for the boy. Harry had given Light Yagami a day to say his goodbye to his immediate families and friends, and hoped he would use it wisely.

L and Light conversed with each other a bit more while Ryuk just laughed. All three headed off in their separate way afterward.

"Watari, get me everything you have on Harry Potter, I suspected him knowing Kira personally, only 5%, but he's the only lead we have right now," L told Watari after he entered the limo and locked it. The grayish-white hair and blue eyes complied.

'One day left… so it's the end, I lost,' Light thought, walking slowly in a different direction and back to his home. He entered his room after and collapsed on his bed, feeling dejected and forgetting about putting up an appearance.

"Should I tell them?" Light asked while Ryuk floating around the room. "I hadn't begun to scratch the surface of what a death note could do. I can't believe it would end like this, but one cannot fight against a true god who has no limit…" Light muttered, remembering how Harry hinted the word "false" god in a utopia society he had envisioned.

Light knew he could quell disorders as they appeared, but he could not control the mind of the people like those that spew criticisms at him in the media. Everyone has their interest now and ambition even in his utopia. Even so, he still wanted to build such a world. Was it wrong?

'Limit?' Light thought before calling out to Ryuk. "Tell me everything you know about the death note! " Light ordered as Ryuk chuckled at him. The reaper saw there is no way out of this even if he did tell Light everything he knew. Plus, it would be his last minute of defiance and hoped Light showed him something worth dying for.

**XxXxX**

Harry sat at the same bench the next day as Light walked slowly towards him with Ryuk floating behind. The master of death had his black notebook opened with Light Yagami's description illustrated on it. It also noted what the boy did yesterday in simplified form.

"I've given you time to do what needed to done, yet you didn't do any of that? Why? Do you think I would change my mind if you appealed to my sympathy? Or are you saying what you have done were right all along?" Harry stated flatly as Light stood in front of him. Harry didn't move his eyes from his notebook at all.

'So this is his death note. It's different from mine or Ryuk," Light thought, readying to enact the well-thought out plan to save himself.

"No, I know you will because it is in your nature," Light said without hesitation. Harry collapsed his book loudly and stood up before looking directly at Kira.

"Is that so? How the bloody hell would you know that!?" Harry asked with a slight anger. Was he wrong about Light's intellect? How could the boy be so stupid right now? There was no possible way out of this! The master of death became a little annoyed at the attempt of trying to persuade him to do otherwise. It really vexed Harry at the sight of how the boy who could kill without remorse was now trying to hold onto his own selfish existence. Harry would erase him from this world and the next. No afterlife or rebirth to those that abuse a death god's power.

Harry flipped open his book as it illustrated Light Yagami once more and ripped out the page before slamming the book closed in the other hand with agitation. "Light Yagami, I sentence you…"

"No you won't because I **_forfeit_** it!" Light interrupted as he held up the death note in his hand, and dropped it onto the ground. The boy's eyes changed as he blinked. He was confused as to why he was here.

"Who are you?" Light asked the person in front of him.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he was unsure what just had happened. It was as if Light had just lost his memory.

"Ryuk, what just happened?" Harry ordered, ignoring Light. Ryuk was laughing and explained to the master of death that Light had relinquished the ownership of his death note. Harry remembered back to Rem, who said something similar. The reaper picked the book up from the ground and smiled as the death note in his hand became invisible to all. It was a gamble as Light had speculated from Harry's personality.

The master of death didn't kill him in those days after Aoyama because he wanted to understand Kira better, and tried to see any possible chance of redeeming the man. Light, by erasing his memory and anything related to death note would effectively save himself since the alternative would not have been far worst.

"YOU!" The enraged Harry shouted in rage as he crumbled the torn out page in his hand. He couldn't kill Light now since the boy had no idea what he just did. Was it justice to kill an ignorance criminal, who had no memory of his own crime? Harry let out a deep breath at the still confused face of Light, trying to calm himself. Harry had never met someone who did such a risky gamble, but he knew Light was right. He would not kill an ignorance criminal, and Light had saved himself from the judgment.

"Ah sorry, Light Yagami, I must have run into you by accident," Harry apologized after swallowing his rage. He walked away from the still confused person, keeping his wrath bottled up. Ryuk followed behind the master of death as they headed into a secluded area, surrounding by trees.

"What just happened?" A radio nearby called out while several men waited at their spots.

"Shssh! He hadn't done anything yet, we need concrete evidence."

"What happen to Light-kun though?" One of them asked on the radio as the rest wasn't sure.

"Stick with our plan, we will ask Light-kun later," L replied on the radio. They'd run a check on Harry Potter, which sounded like an English name. No such person existed; facial recognition came up empty as well. While it wasn't a problem of someone using an alias, but the way Harry described Kira, it seemed too personal. Light-kun felt the same way, and wanted to rattle the cages while L had people on standby. They couldn't overhear what the two said since that would tip off their target if they got too close.

"Ryuk, I hereby return you to nothing. Because of you, Light's destiny was changed. He would have graduated from high school as a great person. Join the police force and keep peace and order. His intellect would go far, but because of you, he had become something he's not. I think these death-notes twisted a morally good person and bring out the worst in them," Harry said holding a torn page in his hand as green flames erupted. Ryuk's body engulfed in the same flames as the reaper couldn't hold in his laughter. Light did show him something worth dying for in the end. A human could outsmart an actual God.

"Then what does that makes you?" Ryuk said before his ashes rode the wind into the unknown. Harry winced a little at that question as the shinigami had twisted his own words. The master of death then exhaled to clear his conscience.

'What that supposed to mean?' Harry thought before readying himself.

"Is that enough evidence?"

"Definitely," another man said with tinted riot helmet, blocking his face entirely from view. Harry smirked a little. He knew he had been watched for some time, but he had allowed it. He still needed to give L. Lawliet a good answer before leaving this realm behind. There was no use letting L chasing after a dead man, and getting capture was part of that plan as it would bring him face to face with L in a 'controlled' condition.

The master of death had completed his task and would leave this realm soon regardless if he was tied up somewhere. His notebook was useless to anyone as only he could use it. It was demonstrated again and again when he had allowed other children to place their hand on it so he could change their fate. They couldn't use the book power without Harry handling it personally.

'My task has completed,' Harry thought as the side of his face was pressed against the dirt. It was done by dozens of police officers, whom then put a masked over his face and bounded his hands quite forcibly. Little did the master of death know; his task was not over yet. There were still two death-notes existed in the human world. One was in a hand of a girl, who was currently lost in her own sorrow, and the other was within the confined of Light's home; hidden in the secret spot under his drawer.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hope you enjoy the chapter. Ryuk is gone. Only Misa and Light left. Light's gamble paid off right? The ending still clouded in my mind. I'm not sure whether to kill of Misa and Light since there is a path of salvation for them.

Next chapter will be clash of minds between L and Harry. Generally Harry knew more things than L, but it would be good to see how the two intellectual people fight a battle of wit. Being bounded up in a room doesn't concern Harry. He could just apparate out of it. The reason for why Harry allowed L to capture him is so L thinks he's in control. But L is currently dancing to Harry's tune, while Harry to Light's tune. I really enjoy writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it. Give me your thought!

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


End file.
